1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrenches, and more particularly to a basin ratchet wrench for loosening and tightening nuts connecting copper tubing to faucet connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With kitchen and bathroom sinks, it is common practice to hide the plumbing from view, that is, to hide the copper tubing and faucet connections, by placing cabinets around them.
Although this is pleasing to the eye, these cabinets create tight quarters for a plumber or handyman repairing or working on the plumbing for these sinks. For example, due to the close quarters in a cabinet, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to loosen or tighten a nut connecting the copper tubing to the faucet connections using an ordinary wrench.
Further, tightening or loosening a nut connecting the copper tubing to the faucet connections using an ordinary wrench often requires repeatedly repositioning the wrench onto the nut after each pull on the wrench, and this is difficult to do when the view of the nut is obstructed by the cabinet.